venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Justjackbros/VenturianTale has DIED???!!!?
WARNING: DO NOT PROCEED IF EASILY OFFENDED OR OVERALLY OBSESSED WITH VENTURIANTALE BECAUSE I MIGHT LIKELY RUIN YOUR SPIRITS AND YOU COULD LEARN TO DISLIKE ME. THANK YOU. CONTROVERSY AHEAD!!! Ok, Now that i've warned you, lets get down to bussiness (to defeat the huns lol) First of all, Please do not take this as a hate blog. I do not hate VenturianTale, I actually still like them! I'm just expressing what I noticed and why I went from LOVING them to LIKING them. As you know, VenturianTale's life was somewhat recent. He came around a year maybe two years ago. It started off as a guy named Jordan and his silly siblings. Mostly around that time it was Jordan and Isaac that would play. Back in the day, they would review this hilarious interesting mods and maps. Just the two of them having fun. There wasn't chaos, screaming, scripts, characters....Just....Fun. And that, my friend, was VenturianTale gold. And then the subscribers happened. It went from the 90,00s to the 100,00s, 200,00s, 300,00s, so on. And the time went on, VenturianTale (oddly) grew very popular, even more so towards children because of the PG rating. Now let me step in here for my opinion. At least with youtubers, PG doesn't strike my funny bone. The best joke Vtale's gonna make is farts or birds. Now PG is funny, but... Does anybody get me? I get it, the kiddos, alright. Vtale is a healthy, Christan youtubing family so PG is great for them and us! But branch out to other channels. Anyway, back to the subscribers. Venturian and his siblings got what I call "Subitosis" which is a disease of when your sub count goes to your head. VenturianTale seemed to stop focusing on what they thought was fun but more what WE thought was FUNNY. So they didn't seem as sincere and simple; they started to pump out more videos in shorter spans of time, making the videos less interesting and heartfelt but more... almost media-ized. The more videos, the more forced humor, the popularity grows! The subs are coming, coming, coming! We're famous! That's what the crew was thinking at the very back of their heads, and they didn't know it... Or did they? And then, they included all four of the siblings instead of two at a time. And this is the dying process (it seemed) of the VenturianTale channel. It got more chaotic. Jordan and others just screaming and shouting into the mic at every small, mini scary little thing. They killed the classic characters. Sally didn't show up as much. Maddie Friend was left to the dust. What happened to Spencer? They were replaced others. Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast, figuriativly, took over the channel. Remember? Every video with a character had P.I.E. And that's what I miss. I want the funny characters back to the channel I adored. The channel I watched over and over as a younger one laughing my head off. I want to go back to the smaller, better, cuter videos that had this special....stuff... in it that kept it unique. Vtale has shirts, buttons, hoodies, cups, etc. It seems they're almost commercialized. And in my final word, and I mean it as NON-HARSHLY as I can put it because I'm rather FOND of our wiki...Our Wiki has taken the same direction. Remember the wiki that only had, like, 102 pages? The plain fonts, the start of FanFiction, the few members, that's what VTALE was at the time! As Vtale grew and became more popular so did WE. While that's a good thing, I just thought I'd point that out. The wiki growing is good but IMO the channel shouldn't That was a mouthful to read I assume, but if you feel me on some level I'd like you to tell me in the comments. Goodbye, fellow adventurers..... Category:Blog posts